federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2379
This page chronicles posts #4764-4890 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2379. Please note, it is during this time the plot of the movie Star Trek Nemesis took place in the third week. *CP - February, 2379 *CP - April, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Keeping his word, JAMES MUNROE is at a Terran club called The Phoenix and meeting with THREE and her sister Kali. When there they teach her to dance and James meets up with his sisters friend NEO MAGRO. Coming back home drunk, JAMES sees QUESTA MUNROE in the kitchen. He comes onto her again and is rejected by the woman. She explains to him that this would never work out and she loves Shawn. In the morning, JAMES is woken up by LALI MUNROE and he takes her for breakfast. There he clears the air with QUESTA explaining his feelings for her and hoping to be friends. QUESTA then gets a communication from CORAT DAMAR on Cardassia explaining that he wants her earlier than usual for some 'relations' and tells her the shuttle is on the way. BRYCE WREN puts in a communication to DS9 to check in on ALYN GARDNER and then finds out about her TC relapse and agrees to come to the station. Before he leaves, THREE visits with BRYCE at his class in the academy and requests he stay at her home while she experiments in sleeping in her own bed vs. the borg alcove. That night he stays on the couch, but eventually moves into a bed after THREE's more emotional side comes out and we see her guilt about the assimilations. In hopes to convincing SHAWN to let her go to Cardassia, QUESTA and her husband have a private moment on the couch and get swept away in each others arms. Second Week Back on Earth, KATAL FABBRO and CATHASACH UNA meet up at the docking platforms. After a spontaneous decision, they make a trip to Iceland for the day. Getting into their hotel in Gothafoss, Iceland, KATAL and UNA share an intimate moment where she reveals she was in love with him. PIERCE MACARTHUR furthers his relations with THREE and invites her out to dinner, as well as encouraging her to have a conference with his students. KATAL goes to PIERCE to check out the Noma program and he fills in her. She hopes to get on as a consultant and broaden her horizons. The conference with THREE is in full swing and PIERCE, KATAL and UNA are there in attendance. Third Week Catching up with THREE, SHAWN MUNROE decides it is a good time to tell her to not encourage his son's club life behaviour. Three is sympathetic but having issues adjusting the the release of inhibitors of the assimilated personalities inside her. With Questa gone, SHAWN MUNROE needs help with babysitting and gets CASEY ROSEN to help him out. Coming home, he starts dinner and she asks if she can have friends over next time. BRYCE WREN is back on earth and goes to see THREE. Getting a taste of her new changes, he still offers to help her nightmare situation out and offers to help her make dinner. Visiting the Munroe house, NEO MAGRO is hanging out with REBECCA MUNROE and spies on her brother, JAMES MUNROE. Hoping to flirt with the boy, Neo convinces Becca to go to the library without her. One thing leads to the other and James loses his virginity. PIERCE MACARTHUR and CATHASACH UNA take NOMA out for dinner to have her adjust, and a bit of jealously erupts over the android. Taking THREE out to dinner, UNA is seen by BRYCE who gets jealous and invites KATAL FABBRO out. Planning the 'accidental' meeting at Daja's, they walk in and Una's jealously takes over. The pairs split up and UNA expresses to KATAL that he doesn't want her around Bryce and sets up a lunch date. BRYCE goes to THREE's quarters and they watch holovision, but he mentions children and the conversation gets awkward. The next day, KATAL shows up at UNA's office and they talk about Bryce. Una confesses he has a wild jealous streak and also that he is in love with Katal. KATAL gets a communication from a worried MARCUS and he asks some questions about her father. Prompting her to take more precautions, she relents. But, like usual they argue and she confesses she is dating Una. Fourth Week Just going out to get a break from all the hounding reporters, KATAL and CATHASACH UNA go to a new jazz club called Vaughn Hall. There they meet the interesting owner named TEMPEST BELL and he plays a special song for them. JAMES MUNROE meets up with NEO MAGRO outside of her school and see things are starting to get more official between the young lovers. KATAL gets concerned when she comes home from work and UNA is still there and sick on the couch. After some discussions she convinces him to go to the doctor. They have to run some more scans and think it is something to do with the age of the symbient. UNA is sent home with KATAL, but his previous host personalities are starting to come out. TAILHA UNA emerges and the couple have sex before Katal renders him unconscious. The next day, UNA informs KATAL that there is indeed a problem with the symbiont because of a tumour growing by Una that is separating the connections. The procedure is risky and scheduled for the next day. KATAL calls PIERCE MACARTHUR and tells him about the situation, letting him know to expect Una away from work. Shopping for a gift for Katal, UNA is harassed by BRYCE WREN and the two shoot insults back and force about the others feminine interests before Bryce makes fake gay adcances to freak him out. SHAWN MUNROE is hiring staff for his large house and has an interview for a butler. WAQAR LEON is there, a Carsol modified to look Terran. The interview seems to go okay, but Shawn gets a vibe and postpones making a decision. Cardassia Plots First Week Getting a job at Lucky Stars (a strip club) on Cardassia, KOHSII DARIN brings the outfit back to where she is staying and shows DURAS VENIK, along with practicing some dances. The day has some that BENTIN SAREX and TALIA SAREX are married in a small civil ceremony and they celebrate their wedding night (Date of March 02, 2379). DURAS visits the Bern residence and runs into CYDJA BERN who is just as much of a brat as ever. Getting to OZARA BERN's office he asks about Kohsii. Ozara explains what she knows and is shocked at the news Duras was giving her. DURAS goes back to his quarters and see KOHSII DARIN there and asks her why she was fired and she confesses that she saw Damar/Hara having sex. ELI BEVOK and ASHTA SAREX have their usual rendez vous and take it into the shuttle. They talk about the wedding and how they want their intimate relationship to progress. Second Week Wishing to make a good impression after marriage, ASHTA SAREX goes to her brother, BENTIN SAREX and asks him what kind of things men like. Embarrassed, he diverts her to his wife Talia for the answers. OZARA BERN finally makes the effort to contact ERON BERN and tells him about Hara's infidelity and her pregnancy. AMITY LIU and HAYDEN LIU are out looking for a family pet when they run into DURAS VENIK and have a brief, but nice chat. AMITY spends some time with CYDJA BERN at her school and is told about her up and coming talent show before the girls go off to shop and get their nails done. In an unexpected move, CORAT DAMAR invites AMITY to his office and he explains to her that she is invited to dinner at his family home. Back at the Sarex residence, ASHTA inquired with TALIA SAREX what it is men like and she gets some lessons on pleasuring the opposite sex. At the Damar home, AMITY is introduced to GWENI DAMAR and CORAT arrives later for dinner. While there his true motives come out, wishing to see Hayden alone in order to boost his standing as a family man. Amity is angered and agrees to a play date but not without being there herself. Third Week The play date with the kids was canceled after the attacks on Romulus and Damar has to attend to things. Instead, AMITY and HAYDEN LIU meet with GWENI DAMAR and her children Torel and Kegen, going to the aquarium. Finally finding some time, CORAT DAMAR has a brief visit with HAYDEN and AMITY only to (flirt?) exchange insults. DURAS VENIK gets KOHSII DARIN a good bye gift, a blouse, because she is going to be leaving soon for a new in house maid's job. En route to Cardassia, BENIO SAREX wakes QUESTA MUNROE from a nightmare and informs her they are getting close. Wondering about the woman's duties he speculates she may be something more than a comfort woman. Arriving, QUESTA meets up with OZARA BERN in the HQ and catches up with her, finding out about Hara/Damar's deed and the complicated family life of the Berns. On his nightshift, DURAS runs into AMITY and they talk about his duties and her abilities to defend herself despite being a 'skinny mommy.' DURAS returns to his quarters and had to sleep in KOHSII's bed since his roommate is back. Flirting ensues and she explains she thinks he is cute and willing to mess around but no sex 4859. In the morning, KOHSII gets an interview with AMITY to work in the Cevdak house which the girl accepts4860. KOHSII then goes to the market and runs into an interesting man names Gorop Ream who tries to get her to come home with him but she refuses. OZARA finally goes through with her procedure that will hopefully make her more fertile. QUESTA joins her for some friendly support, having little to do now the Romulan meetings were canceled. RAYLON EVEK shows up unexpectedly at the Sarex house to see Talia, but is visited by a suspicious ASHTA SAREX who tells her to come back later. Fourth Week Coming to school with some hickies on her neck, ASHTA SAREX is teased by her friends about a secret lover. Nearly calling ELI BEVOK by his first name the couple chat before he offers to escort her home. His second visit to the Sarex house get RAYLON EVEK to see his sister TALIA SAREX as well as getting ASHTA to see he isn't that bad. OZARA BERN sends a communication to ERON BERN on Romulus to update him on several things, including a strange radiation leak in a smaller county. HARA BERN visits with OZARA who stayed home and the women get into a huge argument. Ozara reveals she told Eron about the baby and Hara's fling with Damar. Upset, HARA goes to CORAT DAMAR and demands he do something about Ozara/Kohsii for telling Eron. He refuses to lie unless she opts to marry him. She refuses and wishes the women dead. RAYLON is at the university on a OO quest and runs into ASHTA and her friends. After flirting he is interrupted by ELI who promptly tells him to leave the property. ELI and ASHTA meet up later and he explains he doesn't like this Raylon kid and she should be careful. Ashta then tries to further their physical relationship but is embarrassed by her inexperience. DAMAR calls AMITY LIU to his office and asks her to have Kohsii Darin transferred to his care. The woman refuses, not trusting Damar and then two openly flirt before she is asked for dinner. ELI gets news that his father-in-law has died and he goes to get AHSTA out of class. Happy to have her support so he can be strong for Seleni he invites her to the funeral. AMITY spots CYDJA BERN and RAYLON in the park hanging out together and gets worried. Going to the young couple, she separates them explaining to Cyd she needs to be careful. Bajor Plots First Week Going to Bajor to pick up Benjamin, KATAL meets with MARCUS and then two get into another argument. She is worried for his safety and Marcus just wants time with his son. She agrees to leave him and have the boy returned to Earth in 2 months. Second Week On the surface, MARCUS WOLFE and TYREENA BROOKE speak about Carsol's possible involvement with the Pah-Wraiths. She expresses that what is in Tucker is called a Quadu, as well as an interest in Th'Mat on a romantic level. Taking some of Marcus' advice, TYREENA goes to see TH'MATAKALHAN and speaks with him about her romantic intentions, but they do not go as planned. Third Week MARCUS goes to PASHU about his discussion with Tyreena and explains there are Dagons that follow the Pah-Wraiths. The Kai accepts this and also tells Marcus he should allow Tucker to play with Benjamin. Fourth Week Worried about Th'Mat, TYREENA BROOK goes to MARCUS WOLFE and asks about him. Marcus explains that he is on a mission and fine but that he didn't have to explain anything to her since she was more of an assistant. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Looking for weapons to help kill the Jem'Hadar in the name of her planet Carsol, wind robin seeks out KAI CEVDAK. The bioweapons engineer agrees but points out this could be genocide if she is not careful. Getting a second opinion about the strange sphere game, CADENCE DAINKEN brings it to science friend LOROT ROSS. He agrees to look into it provided she helps lighten his work load. Back in his quarters, LOROT is at work (as usual) and finally sees the argumentative side of KAI when she gets upset because he turned the heat down. She leaves after Lorot stands his ground. Still on the hunt for weapons, WIND meets up with QWIN RITALL and inquires about his weapon business where he sells her several guns. As a favour she cures some of his hand shaking. Leaving the station WIND meets up with LIRIKI and MIKAEL on the Unus and complete their deal before heading out to Carsol. CADENCE prepares for her own wedding and CORBAN MADDIX agrees to move up the date. With Denorian Thay and Matthew Hunter there as witnesses the couple get married (Date: March 03, 2379). On the station, Kai PASHU EISHA is visiting to speak with Marcus and runs into SOLIS BRIN. They chat briefly and he is reminded of old Vedek friend Jana Karyna. While there, PASHU takes the time to speak with KATAL FABBRO about Benjamin and asking about anything weird she's noticed in her children. ALYN goes to the infirmary to get help with her addiction and speaks with NARYANNA U'ZOTTI, before getting a SWC. Missing back home, KATAL contacts CATHASACH UNA on Earth and tells him she is going to be coming home soon and expresses her worries about Marcus. HEIDI HANSEN is helping out KAI with some of her numbers and loses track of things. Kai is Kai and has her moody behaviour and Heidi remains shy. Thinking about her time with LOROT, KAI visits with him and apologizes in her own special way. PASHU finally gets to MARCUS and then two talk about their own experiences with the Wraith in Tucker and what to do next about the situation they're in. Keeping with his rounds, PASHU speaks with EBEN DORR about Tucker and they're both surprised about how well the other seems to listen. Now with Willis, RAZI SEN goes to meet with QWIN in the nest and catches him with a male dancer. When there she confesses she wants to be there with him again and they have a threesome. A new employee shows up by the name of TINASHA EASTAFF who is half orion and Terran/Trill. QWIN interviews her and hires her on as a good asset to the Crow's Nest. Second Week Hoping for a new career path, RAZI SEN makes the jump and contacts PATRICK REESE to get a transfer back onto the station and into security. Getting a peek into SOLIS BRIN's personal life, she comes home to LYBREL and is forced to entertain his Cardassian friend despite her wishes. New character, GRISKNAZ TH'KMAL arrives to the Crow's Nest and interviews QWIN RITALL about his establishment. Following that lead he meets with BRIN and discovers her home life may not be that happy and agrees to help her. On duty as security, RAZI gets a call from QWIN when a drunk man is insulting one of his dancers. He is taken away and the couple make plans to hook up again. GWEN DELANE is getting fed up with all of DENOIAN THAY's extra clients. She goes to speak with him but finds he is acting off and irritated. HEIDI HANSEN is there as well and reveals she was speaking with Tahmoh Almin and Denorian kicks her out in a fit. BRIN is one of DELANE's extra patients and goes to see her about Lybrel and encourages her to break up with him. Now on the station, BRYCE WREN is staying with ALYN GARDNER and he takes the opportunity to snoop into her SWC device. He finds she has been taking drugs but she claims she wasn't. Investigating this further, they analyze the sphere and discover combined with heat and water a chemical makes an addictive drug known as TC. New character, CHANCE RICHARDS visits the Crow's Nest and has a conversation with BRIN and QWIN. We find out he is a newly transfers pilot who is half terran/betazoid. At the end of the week, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX return from their honeymoon. They hear about the Romulan attack and then chat about rules of marriage. She explains he can sleep with other women, just not in his ready room or quarters. Third Week KAI CEVDAK is having a nightmare while staying over at LOROT ROSS's quarters for the evening. She opens up to him, expressing she is worried she has wasted the last several years of her life on being unhappy. DENORIAN THAY wakes up in the infirmary with no memory of how he got there. HEIDI HANSEN explains to him that the sphere contained the drug TC and his older body couldn't handle it causing him to OD. She confesses about Tahmoh again and he handles it much better this time. SOLIS BRIN is forced to break up with LYBREL early after he insists on having another friend over. Not taking it well, Lybrel confesses to her he is actually a Cardassian named Gul Danan. He beats her into what he thinks is submission and Brin gets away by spilling boiling soup on him. Lybrel flees the station before BRIN calls security. RAZI SEN arrives to the scene and helps Brin to the infirmary where he gets the girls statement. CADENCE DAINKEN runs into BRIN in the infirmary and talks to her about this situation. She explains things will get better and she isn't the only one to have fallen for manipulative people. Fourth Week Reporter GRISKNAZ TH'KMAL is looking for new stories and interview CADENCE DAINKEN. Leading from her assassination of the Founder to the cover up by Marcus Wolfe, Naz is set on the hunt for more information. Contacting KATAL FABBRO on Earth, NAZ hopes to get more information but she is hesitant to say anything and directs him to Maddix or Ezri. CHANCE RICHARDS comes to Razi's quarters to speak with SOLIS BRIN. They have a brief conversation and he appeals to her to stay an extra week with him until he is better able to adjust to the station. Recovering from the effects of the sphere, HEIDI HANSEN and DENORIAN THAY are both on leave. Heidi visits with her boyfriend with soup and then two talk about moving in together. RAZI has a conversation with CHANCE about Brin and the woman is slightly concerned about this man's interests though he assures her they are genuine. RAZI then goes to BRIN and asks her about Chance. Brin assures her it is only temporary and the two start to rebuild their friendship. RAZI goes into the Crow's Nest looking for a massage and ends up getting a full blown lapdance from the new girl, TINASHA EASTAFF. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Killing three birds with one stone, MARCUS WOLFE visits with MADDIX to give him a wedding gift, as a favour to keep Ezri safe and to finish his Inquiry into Epsu III. Fourth Week NAZ goes to CORBAN MADDIX as he continues his quest for information about Marcus. Corban is put into a bad place when asks a direct question and refuses to comment on any of this. CORBAN comes back to his quarters and confronts CADENCE about telling the reporter anything. She confesses she thinks Marcus is somehow linked to the Romuluan assassinations though Maddix thinks that is silly, but they make up. Meetings with the Klingons about the diithum shortages get MADDIX into trouble when the Klingon female GRIZELLA gets her eyes on him. Surprised, she advances on him into his quarters where they're confronted by CADENCE who is irritated that another woman was trying to claim her husband. UNUS Plots Second Week On the Unus, WEND ROBIN is getting some food and eats with the crew. There she meets them all including: MIKAEL, ALAN, DOCU, BOLLO, KEFG'VO and LIRIKI. Arriving to their destination on Carsol, ROBIN speaks with MIKAEL about beaming down, wanting less Jem'Hadar looking companions and they pick ALAN to go down with them. Once they beam down we find out that ROBIN was there to pick of her daughter. Leaving weapons and supplies behind, they have to make a get away, her husband remaining on the surface. Returning, the child RITTIE HORSAY is with her mother and ROBIN lets the girl have new friends with MIKAEL and the rest of the crew. Third Week Finally leaving her room, SHATA and her protector KALCONAMDA are treated to a lot of food in the mess hall of the ship. There they meet the colourful characters KEFG'VO and LIRIKI who are dining there are well. But, a call from MIKAEL lets them know they have been spotted. KALCONAMDA gets to engineering to help DOCU with repairs. Trying to get away they are forced to shut down all nonessential systems but the Unus barely makes a get away, leaving the members assessing the damage. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week mSHAWN MUNROE is contacted by mERON BERN for a mission. He wishes him to pick up a woman (Questa) in the normal universe, explaining that she is the key to gaining power over the Emissary mMarcus Wolfe. He also offers positions for the mMunroe children. On Bajor, we see mSOLIS BRIN and mEISHA PASHU who are the evil owners of mASHTA SAREX. We can see how the changes are from one universe to the next change. Romulan Plots Second Week Keeping up with their meetings, LORBADIN T'KASSUS and ERON BERN are together when they are told the entire Senate, along with the Praetor is dead. Shocked, the men try to maintain calm before Lorbadin leaves to address Shinzon. Third Week In his own cloaked ship, TY'REL comes back to Romulus and 'kidnaps' ZEVRIN K'PREL. Speaking with her, they express their worry over the new government and know Lorbadin T'Kassus has something to do with everything. ZEVRIN returns to the planet and contacts MARCUS WOLFE, letting him know that his son, Benny, should be watched incase the new Praetor tries something. #03 March, 2379 2379 #03 2379 #03